


Boiling Over

by Ihopeitsbenign



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Complete, Gen, Implied Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihopeitsbenign/pseuds/Ihopeitsbenign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cat fight breaks out between JJ and Prentiss! The minutest of SLASH if you squint. This is for the CCOAC Heat Wave Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiling Over

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no affiliation to Criminal Minds or its characters. This is fiction pure and simple.

JJ raised her hand to shield her face from the blinding afternoon sun as she exited the black SUV. She could feel her skin nearly blister as she left the plush air-conditioned interior. Her teammates all rushed past her eager to get into the hotel. At the tail end of their two-day conference in Hartford, Connecticut the soaring temperatures had hit the triple digits, the unforgiving sun baking everything in sight. Rossi grumbled as he hurried past her pulling off his coat and rolling up his sleeves. As bad as it was she was thankful because it could be worse, they could have been chasing down an unsub in the muggy heat.

Her white tank top clung to her skin; the sweat beading her full breasts making her wriggle in discomfort. The cool dark interior beckoned and she followed. In defiance of her new profiler position she'd used her former pull as the media liaison to get them a villa that had its own swimming pool. The high accommodation costs could be explained away with some clever posturing on her part.

At the thought of that clear cool water she practically elbowed Hotch out of the way and run down to her spacious room. Finally inside she stripped down to nothing, turning on the ceiling fan. The cool breeze was welcome as it brushed over her hot body. Goose pimples spread across heated skin, nipples hardening to tight beads. She exhaled in relief, a sound mimicking arousal.

Removing her small leather suitcase from the closet she placed it on the bed. She unpacked placing two pairs of black pants, two shirts, a couple of vests and underwear to the side. Reverently she pulled up the white scrap on the bottom. Her Poko Pano bikini was her absolute favorite thing in the world today; she pulled it on one foot at a time dragging it up over her legs till it fit perfectly snug over her ass. Now for the top…

Minutes later it looked like a volcano had hit, she searched the closet and beneath her bed for the fifth time. The white bikini top was still missing. Frustrated she took a deep breath and restarted the search wearing only the ruffled bottoms as she tossed the room. There's no way she'd lost it or left it behind. It was the very first thing she'd packed. Besides the fact that she looked amazing in it, it had sentimental value.

JJ could vividly remember the day she'd bought it. Prentiss and her had taken an impromptu shopping trip while canvassing for a suspect in downtown New York. The display window had caught their eye across from an antique store where one of their possible suspects had been known to frequent. Luckily the store had had more than one swimsuit so they'd each bought one and they were identical but for the gold clasp at the back of hers while Prentiss' clasp was silver. It had been an amazing day with them giggling like a couple of schoolgirls playing hooky. Disappointed JJ collapsed to the bed now hating the memory of that perfect day.

All the physical exertion had made her even hotter and she stretched out uncomfortably on the thick pile of bedding. Determined to get in a swim today, she contemplated going topless. It was doubtful that Hotch, Rossi or Reid would be going swimming. That only left Morgan who she'd bypassed on the phone with one of his 'honeys' and if she was lucky that conversation would take a very long while. She pulled a loose long-sleeved white shirt over the white triangle, grabbed a towel and headed outdoors. Peeking out she scoped out the pool area ecstatic to find it deserted, as long as there was no one around it wouldn't matter what she wore or didn't wear.

Standing at the edge of the swimming pool, JJ dipped one bare toe into the water and swirled it around. She groaned tossing her head back. It was absolute bliss. She was about to remove the shirt when she spotted Prentiss lounging under the shade on one of the pool chairs. A large pair of designer shades covered most of her face and the loosely clasped book in her right hand most of her chest. A white strap flashed out when she adjusted her position.

"That's mine!" JJ shrieked storming over.

"What? This book? I had no idea I found on the coffee table." Brow furrowed Prentiss flipped the book and checked out the cover revealing the bikini top that was identical to JJ's missing one. "It's not very good, too many swooning women and longhaired men bursting out of their breeches. It doesn't seem very you."

JJ ignored Prentiss' confusion and demanded. "The bikini top. It is mine. I want it back."

"What? No!" Prentiss slapped her hands away. "This is mine."

"Really and you just happened to carry it with you?" JJ scoffed. "What else is in your go-bag Em? An evening gown? A fur coat?"

Placing the book to the side Prentiss settled firmly back. "I had it with me."

Unbelievable. "I booked this hotel specifically for the pool. There's no way you could have possibly known that. I am the only one that knew that."

"Well, maybe I also have a crystal ball in my bag which is how I knew we would end up here."

Gritting her teeth JJ turned and walked back under the blue striped awning. Blood boiling she took deep breaths attempting to calm down. Dry dusty air coated her throat worsening her mood. It was hot. No. Hot did not adequately describe this slow stroll on the sun. In the distance the water called to her, an azure siren luring her to her doom. She eyed Prentiss as the latter fanned herself with the large book without a care in the world.

That was it! She was always the peacemaker giving in to everybody's demands but not any more. JJ stomped back over to the brunette. "If it is yours then you'll have no problem showing me the clasp at the back."

"No" Prentiss replied, not even lifting up her head to acknowledge her.

The dismissive response was the last straw and JJ lunged for her, dragging her out of the chair. Prentiss shoved her back and they wrestled. JJ trying to turn her round and Prentiss resisting.

Absorbed by their petty fight they were oblivious to their male counterparts who trickled out of the hotel, one by one, drawn like sharks to blood by their girlish screams. They sat on the remaining lounge chairs avidly watching the battle unfold. Surprisingly despite their excessive hand to hand combat training they both fell back to slapping and hair pulling.

"I'm not sure what's happening." Rossi said leaning forward in his seat. "But I cannot look away."

Distressed Reid jumped up wringing his hands. "Should we stop it?"

"No! No!" Morgan waved him back down. "You are about to witness the greatest gift to men everywhere. Shut up and watch."

"My money's on JJ." Rossi announced. "Any takers?"

Hotch turned in disbelief. "JJ's scrappy but Prentiss has a lot more experience. This will be over soon."

"Put your money where your mouth is."

Reid's disbelieving gaze bounced back and forth between them as money changed hands. He looked for Morgan to intervene but the dark agent had his phone out and was filming the whole event.

Unmindful of their audience the two females continued to tussle. One of JJ's hands held on tight to the strap while the other was wrapped in Prentiss' hair. Tugging back JJ slipped on the wet edge losing her footing. She fell back taking Prentiss with her and they hit the glassy surface with a loud splash. The cold water doused the flame of their rage as they sunk to the bottom. They'd luckily fallen into the shallow end and were quick to rise. JJ resurfaced, her feet on the bottom of the pool, the waves they'd made lapping half way up her chest. At Prentiss' gape she looked down to find the white material of her shirt had soaked right through. Her breasts were completely exposed to the group of men that were now leaning over the pool, one with a camera phone in hand.

Embarrassed JJ sunk down to her chin while Prentiss yelled enough to send them scurrying back inside, Morgan dragging Reid behind him ruining the genius' attempts to apologize.

The silence after the glass doors slid shut was unnerving especially since JJ had a clear view of the bikini clasp through the wet dark strands and it was silver. "I am so sorry." She muttered. "I really thought it was mine."

"It's okay." Prentiss turned to face her. " The heat is driving everyone crazy."

"It is not just that." JJ confessed lowering her voice. At Prentiss' baffled frown she gestured before swimming for the far end of the pool. Prentiss swam after her until she was holding onto the railing, treading water in the deep end.

"You are leaving me with those animals."

"JJ, you are an incredible profiler." Prentiss stared puzzled at the blonde who balanced on the metallic stairs wringing out her hair. "You've come such a long way in such a short time. The unsubs should be more afraid of you."

"Unsubs I can handle," She gestured at the villa. The curtain out of which Reid was peeping flipped shut. "It's those four with all their male crap that's bugging me. I am literally surrounded by men all day then I go home and there's Will and Henry. I love them all but sometimes I feel like I'm choking on testosterone." JJ looked straight at her blue eyes wet. "I guess I'm lashing out because you are abandoning me."

"I am not…"

"I know. I know. That's just the way I feel. The first time you left it made sense now it doesn't. For god's sake you are leaving me with three alpha males and Reid."

Emily cleared her throat, tears welling up in her eyes. "You have Garcia."

"Humph! Garcia is all about Morgan and besides she hardly ever leaves the BAU." JJ's voice was thick with the effort not to bawl. "I know you have to go and I want you to be happy. It's just hard for me."

Prentiss tugged her back into the water, hugging her sweetly. "We'll be just fine. You'll see."

JJ nodded sadly into her shoulder then they floated there facing the towering building, preoccupied with their impending separation. Just then a clump of black strands floated past sullying the perfect blue water and Prentiss reached up examining her stinging scalp.

"Again, I am so sorry." JJ's apology was delivered through snorts of laughter.

Prentiss got out of the pool glancing back at JJ who was floating face up in the water no longer concerned with the translucence of her shirt, blond hair fanning around her body. She was a goddess, as impossibly unattainable goddess. It was hard to turn her back on her, even harder to walk away.

"She still doesn't know why you're leaving does she?" Morgan asked as soon as she stepped into the cool interior.

"No. And she never will." Prentiss threatened slamming her palm on his chest.

"Not from me." Morgan promised stepping back and rubbing at his pecs. His phone was clipped to his belt and Prentiss pointed at it.

"Could you email me the – uh footage?"

"I already have." Morgan laughed over his shoulder as he headed back outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure if Poko Pano has this particular bikini design. I just really love the name and the way it rolls off my tongue. Poko Pano. Poko Pano. Oh god I am weird!


End file.
